A Forbidden Love
by Avatarfan445
Summary: There's two sides to every story. And as Barbiegirl2435 tells Anneliese's, I'll tell Julian's. Companion to "A Princess's Heart"
1. Why Can't You Get What You Want in Life?

Chapter 1: Why Can't You Get What You Want In Life?

_"Hmm.." _I thought, _"What flower is this?_" I open my book and begin to search for the correct species.

I'd just about had it, when I hear a familiar voice being carried in the wind. "Oh, Anneliese," I sighed, as she stood on the balcony above me, singing. She was wearing her wedding dress.

_"The wedding," _I thought miserably. I love her, and it's awful enough that we couldn't be together, I mean she's a princess for heaven's sake and I'm...well, I'm just a teacher. And now I just have to sit there and watch her marry someone else!

The pain in my chest seems stronger than ever. I began to think about how she must feel, to be engaged to someone you have never even met. Her beautiful voice traveled in the wind, and couldn't help but think, _"Why can't you ever have the thing you want the most?" _

I tried my best to get back to my studies, but I just couldn't. My eyes got all misty and I shed a tear. I just couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that she was getting married, and in a couple days to. I wish I could have been dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. "It's time to look reality in the face.." I told myself, "Because me and Anneliese is never going to happen."


	2. The Ambassador's Arrival

Chapter 2: The Ambassador's Arrival

After I was done identifying the flowers, the Queen asked me to tell Anneliese that the ambassador was here, and needed her to come meet him right away.

I knock on her door, and hear her sweet voice, " Come in!" as I walked in I noticed Anneliese was studying some rocks, "Julian!" she exclaimed, "Perfect timing! I classified this as Iron Pyrite, pretty, but not considered valuable, commonly known as fools gold." She finished.

"Well done your highness" I congratulated her.

"Your highness?" she questioned "Why the sudden formality? Its just me."

"The Queen sent me apparently the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you." I answered.

"The Ambassador? He's here already?" she said very nervously, nevertheless , she got up and headed for the door.


	3. A Trip to the Town

Chapter 3. A Trip to the Town.

As I walked up to Anneliese's balcony, I noticed she looked deep into thought. I came up to her.

She seemed to be looking at to little kids walking around. She sighed and said, "So happy, free to do whatever they want" she turned towards me and asked, "What do you think King Dominick would be like?"

I was shocked that she asked me this, and not thinking I said, "Oh I'm sure he'll be," I thought for a moment, then said, "suitable."

Anneliese sighed then turned back to me, "I know its right to marry him," she started, "but sometimes I wish…" she sighed for a moment then said, "well…"

I thought about how sad she must be from knowing she soon won't have any freedom, I thought it would be nice if she took a trip to the town with me. Then I smiled and said, "Anneliese," I started, then proceeded, "You're going to need your cape."

Anneliese first smiled then said in confusion, "I am? Why?"

...

We finally made it to the town. "There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenery." I said while helping Anneliese out the carriage.

"I wish it where that simple." She said, while grabbing my hand, I felt butterflies, but I quickly helped her out. "Come on Serifina." She said to her little white cat. 

"It feels so good to be outside the castle walls." She sighed. "Nobody knows who I am!" she said with a smile on her face. "So, which one's your house?" She questioned, while her eyes searched the town.

I tilt my head to the side, then said "More like a room really. We couldn't afford a house."  
"Oh! I didn't mean-" she said apologetically.

"I know." I interrupted her. I thought I heard my voice crack for a moment, but she didn't seem to notice. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous, and I really hope she couldn't tell.  
Anneliese smiled, and I smiled back. I felt the butterflies again, like when I was holding her hand…  
"Third floor on the left, did all my studies there." I said pointing to a building that held my room.

We walked for a little while, and didn't really talk. Which I could understand, Anneliese was still trying to take the whole town in. I thought this would be good for her. We then came near a flower stand I picked out a beautiful flower, which I knew was her favorite, "A perfect example of Rosa Scentipholia." I said while handing her the flower.

"My favorite," she started. "But, you knew that." She said in a very flirtatious way.

We walked a little bit more. Smelling the air, Anneliese said, "Mmm! That smells delicious!" I looked in the direction of the smell, Then I said, "I'll be right back." I left and went to go get the drink that Anneliese wanted.

I came up to the cart that was selling the drink, there was two men in front of me, so I knew I had to wait. While I was waiting, I thought for a bit, _What if me and Anneliese will never be together? What if my mind was playing tricks on me with all the sparks? What if I was just fooling myself on this trip._ My thoughts were finally broken by a harsh man's voice.

"Next!" he said harshly

"Oh! Sorry sir!" I said apologetically "Two please." I said.

He grunted then started to brew the drink. "_Man! What a crab!" _I thought. I began thinking about what I was thinking about before. This time I didn't go to deep in thought, I didn't have much time to think before the man said, "Here's your drink."

"Oh, um, thank-you" I paid him the money, "Have a nice day!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said grumpily. "_Ugh! Does this man have a soul?" _I thought.

I walked back to the place Anneliese was, but she was gone. Then I heard an angelic voice which I recognized as Anneliese's voice. Followed the sound of her sweet voice, then I said to her, "Here your Highness…." I dropped the drinks and looked at two girls in shock. They looked exactly like Anneliese! _Oh my goodness! There's two of them! _I thought.


	4. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

The two girls began to laugh.

"It's uncanny" I said, also laughing. After about one second of silence, Perminger's beast of a dog comes and begins to chase Anneliese's cat.

"Serifina!" she yelled. Then Annelieses friends cat began to chase after the two.  
"Wolfie!" she called.

The two girls ran to catch up with their cats, once again leaving me alone. I thought I should catch up with them, so I went to go get the carriage.

…

I soon saw the two girls. Luckily they found their cats. I knew it was getting late, so when I pulled up to the girls, I said to Anneliese, "I'm sorry your Highness, we should be getting back."  
She nodded toward me, then turned to her friend and said "One day you must sing for us at the palace."

"Really?" she said, very excited.  
"I'll send someone!" Anneliese reassured.

The girl shrugged and said "I'll be at Madam Carp's."  
Anneliese steps into the carriage. As we were leaving, she called back, "Goodbye Erika! She said waving, "I won't forget!"  
_So Erika was her name,_ I thought. Even though I knew her name now, I was tempted to ask Anneliese, "Who was that girl anyway?"  
She laughs a little. "Her name is Erika, I heard her singing while you went to get our drinks, which we never really got." She chuckled. I smiled, then she continued, "We noticed that we were a lot alike."  
"Yeah, I could tell, you two do share a very close resemblance-Besides your hair." I said sorta interrupting her sentence, she didn't seem to mind though.

She laughs a little. "Not just in looks," she started, "we also felt the same way about our lives and responsibilities. It was almost like I've known her forever."

Still smiling, I look at her in a strange way.

"You must think I'm crazy, right?" She said, also smiling.

"Not true," I said. "I understand completely. I'm sure you two will be friends for a long time." I said.

She starts to frown. I started to wonder if it was something I said, then I ask, "What's wrong?" I started, "Did I say something wrong?"

She sighs. "It's nothing," she said.  
"I know it's not nothing," I said. "But if you don't want to talk about, I understand."

"It's the marriage, Julian." she confessed. "Do you think me and you will still be friends after it?"  
"I don't know, Anneliese." I said, a little nervous, I honestly didn't know if we would still be friends, it was all confusing.  
She frowned.

We finally arrived at the palace I took her in and told her I had to go. I then made my way back home.

I felt the same way Anneliese did. I didn't like the idea of her getting married-to someone else anyway. But she was right. The only way to help Anneliese's people was to marry King Dominick. The kingdom was low on money, and many family businesses were closing down.

Since I wasn't really looking, I accidently bumped into a large man.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled.  
"Sorry sir! I didn't mean to- wait a second, Do I know you?"

"No! And I'm glad you don't!" He said grouchly.

_Yeesh this man was a crab!_ I thought. "What I meant was, have we met?" I clarified.

"Yeah, I think so, you're the ponytail guy who but a drink from my cart!" he said, lighting up a bit.

_Ponytail guy? Really? _I thought. "yep, that's me."

"Well don't expect to buy from my cart anymore," He said frowning  
"Why?" I asked.  
"None of your business!" he snapped. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to yell,"

"So, can you tell me?" I asked again.

He sighed, "I went out of business, I just wasn't making enough money."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry-Um what's your name?"

"Eugene" he said.  
"Julian" I said holding out my hand.

"I don't think so ponytail." He said very crab-like. For some odd reason, I didn't really mind being called ponytail.

"Well, um, see you later." I said.

"Maybe" he said

"It was nice to officially meet you, Eugene." I said "Goodbye."

"Yeah whatever, just be careful when you walk, so you don't run into anyone else." He said.

"Will do." I said.

He walked away, and I did the same._ Poor Eugene, _I thought, _But I guess it serves him right for being such a grouch, still, no one deserves that._ I finally I made it to my room, I laid down on my mattress, and went to sleep.


	5. Suspicions

Chapter 5: Suspicions

When I arrived at the palace the next morning, I heard a rumor going around. Apparently Anneliese ran away the night before. I didn't want to believe it, but in a strange way I did. It didn't make sense though. Why would she run away?  
Then it hit me, Anneliese didn't want to marry King Dominick, and all she has ever wanted was to be free of the palace. Still, it's not like her to run away, she's not that kind of girl. I knew I had to get to the bottom of this.

…  
When I came to the throne room, the ambassador, named Bismark, was pacing the floor.

"This is an outrage! The most grievous insult!" he complained.

The Queen sat at her throne frowning, "I'm sure we'll find her." She says trying to calm herself and the Ambassador.

"I insist we cancel the wedding" he says. "If the princess does not return by the end of the day." He finishes.

"It doesn't make sense though, why would she run away?" I said, trying to get some answers.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Preminger says, handing me a suspicious looking letter.

I examine the letter carefully. Then I smell the aroma of the letter. Now I knew this letter was fake. It was scented with lilac, not rose. "Lilac?" I said, "Where did you find this?" I questioned the creepy man.

"On the Princess's desk." He said, some-what proudly.

"Perhaps I can help you look for her." I said, trying to see what he would say.

"Why don't you stick to your books, schoolboy!" he says, all evil like. "Won't that be fun?" he said, then added an evil laugh.

"Lilac?" I said to myself, "she never scented her stationary with lilac, it was always rose."

Preminger was now my number one suspect. I figured if I was going to solve this, I had to trick Preminger, but how?

…  
I went into town, I looked around. I finally found the shop I was looking for. I walked inside and a rough woman with white hair came up and said,

"Hello sir!" she began, her accent sounded rather funny, but I kept a serious look on my face. "Are you looking for a special gown for a special lady?" I smiled a little, thinking of Anneliese. "I can assure you, you will find only the finest at Madam Carp's."

"Um" I said, "If I may, I would like to speak to one of your seamstresses, Miss Erika."

The lady looked astonished, as if I said some curse word. Gaining her voice again, she said, "Oh, one second, I'll go get her."

I waited in the room filled with dresses, and the one person on my mind the whole time, was Anneliese. Erika came into the room she looked surprised to see me, "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?" I ask.

"Of course!" she said.

We went outside, and before I could say anything, Erika said in excitement, "I don't believe it! The princess sent for me!"

"Oh, uh actually-" she interrupts.

"I'm going to sing at the Castle! Me!"

"Uh, I came because-" she cuts me off again.

"But I'm not ready! I have to rehearse!"

"If I could just-" again, she interrupts.

"I better change my dress! Oh wait, wait am I talking about? I only have one dress! Wait, isn't that why you're here?"

I think I finally got her attention, I didn't want to break her spirit, but I had to, "I'm sorry but no." I began, I looked around just to make sure no one else was listening. "The princess is missing and I need you to help me find her."

"Me? What can I do?" she said confused.

"Pretend to be Anneliese." I said.

"Are you out of your mind?" she gasps.

"Just listen." I said, hoping to regain her attention. "I suspect Preminger, the Queen's advisor, has taken the princess off somewhere so the Royal Wedding will be canceled."

"That's awful." She said, shaking her head.

"If you could just pretend to be the princess, just for a short while, I can trick Preminger into revealing where he's hiding her." I said explaining my

plan.

"Pretend to be Royalty?" she said confused. "I could get thrown in prison! Or worse!" she claimed.

"As can I but…" I didn't want to tell her the _real_ reason why I was doing this, so I looked to the side, searching for something to say.

"She's in real trouble isn't she?"  
I

look at her in a sad way and nod.

"A girl like me… count me in!"

We took the carriage and finally arrived at the palace. I took her up to Anneliese's bedroom.

"Would you look at the size of this place!" she said in amazement.  
I stared at a picture of Anneliese that also held her mother the Queen, and her cat Serifina. "The likeness is remarkable!" I said comparing the two girls.

"Except for my hair." She said while revealing her dark brown hair that hid under her cape.

"I've thought of that." I said, then I left to go get her a specially-made wig for her.

When I came back Erika sat there waiting. She stood up and came toward me. "Blonde in a box." I said handing her the wig. She fits the wig onto her head. She looked _exactly _like Anneliese. I smiled.

"Uh, Julian?" she said, breaking my train of thought. "we're missing one teeny tiny detail" she claimed then blew a strand of her dark hair back into place. "I don't a know a thing about being a princess!"

Although what she said was true, I had thought of that, so I said reassuringly, "Leave that to me."


	6. To Be a Princess

Chapter 6: To Be a Princess

"This is the Princess's Book of Etiquette, lets begin." I said, setting up a big book of Princess manners. I quickly said all the rules, "No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or frittering allowed. Stay pleasant, stay present, stay proud!"

I begin to sing,  
_"To be a princess is to know which spoon to use.  
__To be a princess is a thousand pairs of shoes.  
__To maintain a regal gate,  
__Leave the parsley on your plate.  
__And be charming, but detached, and yet amused.  
__To be a princess is to never be confused._

_Do a plea' and never fall.  
__Don't ever stray from protocol.  
__All through the day,  
__There's just one way you must behave._  
_  
Do keep a grip and never crack._  
_Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
__Bend from above and always wear your gloves and wave._

_Shoulders back, and tummy in,  
__And pinky out, and lift the chin,  
__And slowly turn the head from side to side."_

Erika joins in, _"I see now!"_

_" Breathing gently, stepping lightly.  
__Smile brightly, nod politely.  
__Never show a thing you feel inside!  
__Glide!_

_To be a princess, is to always look your best  
__To be a princess, is to never get to rest.  
__  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
__Sleep on a mattress, extra firm.  
__Speak and be clever,  
__Never at a loss for words!_

_Curtsy to every count and lord.  
__Learn how to play the harpsichord!  
__Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds..._

We both sing, _"Thirds…thirds..."_

Standing near Anneliese's portrait, I go off into a daze,  
_"And, she has beautiful eyes,_  
_Your spirits rise when she walks in the room."_

"I see!" Erika exclaimes, but I hardly notice.

Continuing in my hazed state,  
_"Doors close, and the chemistry grows  
__She's like a rose that's forever in bloom…"_

My voice cracks as I realize what I've just sang. Nevertheless, Erika doesn't seem to notice and I begin again,  
_"Do a plea' and don't..."_

_"Ever, ever, ever fall!"_

_"Never show dismay..."_

_"And be there when people call!"_

_"Be prepared whatever royal life will bring.  
__Do keep a grip and don't…"_

_"Ever, ever, ever crack!"_

_"Take a dainty sip…"_

_"Never ever turn your back!"_

_"There's a time, and place,_  
_And way for everything!_  
_To be a princess, is to never make your bed._  
_To be a princess, is to always use your head!"_

Erika somehow manages to fall, while I wasn't looking.

_(Barbiegirl2435 was here!)_


	7. Kidnapped

_(Ok, so here it is! Chapter 8! Thank-you to Barbiegirl2435 for helping me out! *Making Julian's story was difficult, but I did it! So enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to check out "A Princess's Heart" By Barbiegirl2435)_

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

We stood outside the door, listening to the conversation going on inside. "Are you ready?" I asked Erika.  
She took a deep breath, "Yes, I am." She seemed confident, yet shaky at the same time.

Then I heard the Ambassador say that they should cancel the wedding. As much as this pleased me, I had to stop it. I burst through the doors, "Your Highness! Wait!" I exclaimed, "May I, uh, present, Princess Anneliese!" I some-what stammered. I gestured too the doors, as Erika walked through them.

"Darling?" The Queen questioned. She seemed to believe it was Erika. Then again, She might be able to tell it wasn't her with her spectacles on. I decided I'd take them when she wasn't looking.

Erika took a deep breath and began to walk toward the queen. I followed behind her. She walked as carefully as she could. But it didn't last, "Whoa!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. As quickly as she fell, she stood to her feet once more, and began walking again, as if it never happened.

"Anneliese?" The Queen said in shock. Then she got up, and embraced Erika, who she thought was Anneliese.

As they hugged, I snuck behind them and swiped her spectacles. No one seemed to noticed, so I went back into my original position.

"I am sorry, I should not have run away." She said, just as we rehearsed.

I looked over, and saw Preminger with a confused look on his face.

The Queen embraced Erika again, "Promise me you'll never do it again!"

"Well I still think we should cancel the wedding!" The ambassador muttered.

Then the page coughed and glared at the ambassador. This was strange, but I had no time to investigate that.

"Um, yes. But an agreement is an agreement! The wedding is back on!" He announced. "King Dominick" He said gesturing to the page. The page glared at the ambassador, then realizing his mistake, he brought his arms back down again. "Is, oh!" He stammered "Well, oh, is due tomorrow!"

"Wonderful!" The Queen proclaimed.

"Uh tomorrow?" Erika asked, obviously worried.

"And then only a few short days before the wedding!" She said excitedly. "Oh, has anyone seen my spectacles?" She questioned, then her eyes searched the room. I stood there, and held back a laugh that was trying to escape from my throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be off to see to the-" He stopped and threw his hand back, "The arrangements!" He finally pulled out of his throat.

Then Erika's cat jumped in front of him and barked wildly at him, as if Wolfie had something against him.

"Ahh!" Preminger shrieked. Then he raised his heels to the cat, and kicked it. "Who let this mangy beast in here!" He yelled.

"Everything alright Preminger?" I asked him.

"It soon will be." He smirked. Then laughed evilly, and headed for the door.

I looked down, and Wolfie was sniffing some kind of leaf that fell off of Preminger's shoe. "What have you got there boy?" I asked as I reached for the leaf. I sniffed it to identify it. "Hmm, from a Silver fir tree." I then looked up, "What's Preminger doing in the western forest?" I questioned, and headed for the door.

"Julian!" Shouted the Queen. "Wait!" I turned to face her, "I want to hear all about how you found Anneliese!"

"Uh," I turned to see Preminger getting away, "Of course, your Majesty."

I slowly walked toward the Queen, as I quickly thought of a story. I knew I had to make it some-what interesting as well. "Well," I started, "Where do I begin?" I asked myself. I stared at the Queen who was waiting anxiously to hear what I had to say. "Well, I was going into town," I stammered, "To get something to eat." Erika smiled and held in a laugh. "And, while I was in line," I said slowly, "I spotted a cape, that looked oddly familiar."

The Queen nodded, "Go on!"

"Uh, yes, well," I stuttered. "I walked over there, and I saw it was Anneliese!" I exclaimed. The Queen smiled. "I went up to her, and asked why she ran away, and she said," I gestured to Erika.

Her eyes grew wide, "I said, um, that I, uh, didn't want to get married to a stranger." She said.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment, then the Queen said, "Then what happened?"

"Then I took her to the carriage and led her home." I finished.

The Queen clapped. "I so happy she's safe!"

Then I bowed, and left with Erika following behind.

When we reached Anneliese's room, Erika said in relief, "That was close!"

"It was" I said.

"We should have come up with a story before we went in there."

"Yeah, no kidding." I agreed. Then I thought about that leaf, "I'm going out to the western forest." I said, "I think Preminger is hiding Anneliese out there."

Erika looked worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

She sighed, "Ok, when will you be back? I can't hold this up for too long!"

"I don't know, hopefully soon." I said.

"Please hurry!" She said.

"I will." I breathed. I then headed out to the forest.

…

Once I got to about the middle of the forest, I noticed a cabin. The lights were turned on inside, so I knew people were in it.

"_It might be where Preminger is hiding Anneliese." _I thought. So I crept forward to get a better look.

I peered through the window that had a wooden board on it, and saw Preminger with two other guys. He was shouting something at them and strangling them at the same time.

"I can understand how the princess escaped you two!" said the angry, strange voice of Preminger. "But why didn't she tell the Queen she had been captured?" He pondered, now I'm worried. He must have realized that Erika wasn't the _real_ Anneliese. "I must solve this princess puzzle if I am to be king."

Wait a second- "King? Preminger?" I said out loud to myself.

Then the bar on window fell, and made a clinging noise, which I'm sure Preminger heard.

I turned around to see Preminger standing there.

"How can you be king?" I asked. Last thing I saw was Preminger's sinister smile- and that wasn't a pretty memory, then the two men through a sack over me. I struggled to get out, then I heard Preminger say-

"You're the tutor; you're supposed to have all the answers."

_(Ok so there it is! Sorry it took so long to update! Review & subscribe! Thanks! And don't forget to check out "A Princess's Heart" by Barbiegirl2435.) _


	8. In the Mines

_(Author's notes: Hello! Avatarfan445 here! I know I haven't updated in a while, so here's a decent chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Barbiegirl2435 for writing the majority of this, lolz, and to Shadowgirl416 for letting me use an idea from her Fanfiction "Genesis"—I also recommend strongly you read that if you like Anneliese and Julian. Wellz, enjoy!) _

**Chapter 8: In the Mines**

_Previously:_

_Then the bar on the window fell, and made a clinging noise, which I'm sure Preminger heard._

_I turn around to see Preminger standing there._

_"How can you be king?" I ask. Last thing I saw was Preminger's sinister smile-and that wasn't a pretty memory, then the two men threw a sack over me. I struggled to get out, then I heard Preminger say-_

_"You're the tutor; you're supposed to have all the answers."_

Forced down on my knees, I try to fight my way out of the sack. I hear the men behind me arguing, but I can't quite make sense of their words.

I hear the sound of fabric shifting—someone's moving—but I don't know where.

Rough hands on my back shove me forward, then another set of hands catch my shoulders and shoves me back. Back and forth, back and forth—this goes on for a while; it's almost like some sort of game.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Preminger demanded, "Take him inside where no one can see him; I'll figure out something to do with him later!"

The first set of hands pushes me for the last time, but instead of the other pair catching me; my face connects with the cold, hard ground.

"Yeah, right, I knew that!"

_"Preminger's goons aren't the brightest…" _I muse.

I can hear the grunts and groans of Preminger's half-witted accomplices attempting to drag me across the forest floor. I struggle to move myself into a more comfortable position, the rough material of the sack was chaffing my skin; slowly but surely, they manage to drag me towards the chalet.

The old, wooden door creaks open and they again begin dragging me; before I could make note of any changes, my head smashes against something—something hard. Gradually, I begin to fade…

Slowly, my eyes flutter open and I begin to take in my surroundings; the air around me was bitter and dense, and had a musky odor. My head was throbbing, yet I didn't know why. I struggled to move my hands, but they seem to be tightly secured behind my back.

"Well, this is perfect." I mutter, "And how the hell did I get into the mines?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Preminger strolled through the doorway, a sinister smile on his lips.

"Why are you here? What did you do to me? And what the hell did you do with Anneliese?" I demand angrily.

Preminger smirked, "Patience, you pompous fool of a teacher; I haven't even answered your first question."

"And what was that, you powdered ninny?" I retort.

"Feisty aren't we, ponytail? It seems you do have a dark side."

I laugh dryly, "You haven't seen the worst of it. Now, you cotton-headed, ninny-muggins; exactly what was my first question?"

"Calm down, you sociopathic know-it-all; and I'll tell you how I'll become king!" Preminger bellows.

I snort. "Humor me."

"That's better. 'How do I become king?' you ask; it's actually quite simple. See, in the past few days, the princess has exhibited peculiar behavior; and I intend on getting to the bottom of it one way or another. And when I do…well, let's just keep that a surprise." He then laughs evilly.

He then strolls out of the room. When he reaches the exit, though, he turns his head back and says, "Enjoy your last few days in the mines…" Another row of evil laughter following his taunt.

"_Will my last days be in these mines? Will I ever see Anneliese again?" _These questions and more rampages around my head. The fact that I might not see Anneliese—or daylight for that matter—made my stomach do an uncomfortable back flip.

The good memories Anneliese and I had were uncountable. I smile as I reminisce the first time we met…

_I pace down the hallway as I go to meet my new student. It was my first day on the job, and I need to make a good impression._

_I couldn't believe I was working for royalty now, the fact that I was made the pressure intensify._

_I was told to go this way by a mean-looking man who wears a strange purple coat, and, for someone who wears heels, was oddly short. I look up ahead and saw a head of perfect blonde hair wearing a pink dress that glides on the floor with elegancy. She stood opposite her mother, the queen, who smiles at the sight of me. Was that the signal for "come here"? Most likely. At first, it seemed as though the princess was going to fall, but she recoiled herself. I sigh in relief. Just as soon as she regained her balance, she lost it again when a hideous dog came tromping by._

_Without thinking, I jump ahead and catch her just before she hits the ground. Butterflies race inside me as I saw her face for the very first time. I always heard the princess was beautiful, but she is much more than that._

_Her eyes were wrinkled up, but as she opened them, a peace came to her face._

_Carefully, I help her onto her feet again. I couldn't stop looking into those sea-blue eyes._

"_Anneliese, are you alright?" the queen asks._

"_Thank you," she says._

_I was about to respond when the queen came closer. I step back and bow, and take her hand and kiss it. I repeat the same process to Anneliese, but sparks dash inside me at the touch of her soft hand._

_I notice the book I brought with me was suddenly not in my hand and I reach down to pick it up._

"_So, you like science books?" she asks, noting the texture of the book I now hold in my hand._

"_Indeed, I do. Actually, I'll be your—" but the queen cut me off._

"_Anneliese, I want to introduce your new tutor." Her eyes move toward me and I bow once again to Anneliese. _

"_It's an honor to meet you, your highness." I say as I regain my original posture._

_"Well, well…" Preminger comes in. "I see the two…youngsters have already established a bond."_

_The queen smiles "Indeed, Preminger, indeed." she starts walking towards the castle._

_"So, you are going to be my tutor" she repeats with a shaky voice, I nod._

_"Oh, and thanks for catching me. It would have been very embarrassing if you weren't there." We begin to walk around the garden._

_"It was nothing, but I guess I made a very wrong first impression, didn't I?" I ask her, worry in my face._

_"No, no, no… actually I think my mother likes you even more." I chuckle_

_"And so did I" she assures "You didn't tell me your name" I stop walking for a moment and turn to face her._

_"I am Julian, Julian Mills." I say holding my science book with one hand and taking her hand again to kiss it._

_"At your service" I say with a smirk._

_She smiles and we resume our walk._

_The garden was filled with different kinds of flowers. I want to show my wide knowledge on the thing I notice she was interested in, science. So I wander through the thousands of flowers and found a particular one, standing out with a gaudy pink alone in the crowded garden. I gently pull the flower out, smell it and turn toward her._

_I offer her the flower, at first she seems kind of shy to take it, but reaches out a gently hand anyway_

_"A perfect example of Rosa-" I start_

_"Centafolia" we finished in unison._

_"My favorite" she finishes as she smells the flower._

_I smile at her._

I come out of my train of thought feeling in a better mood. But as soon as reality hits, I fall back into a state of depression.

_(A/N: What do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Bye bye!)_

_~Avatarfan445_


End file.
